


Having fun

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: Merlin joins Arthur and the knights for training. Cute fluff, featuring Merlin being everyones favourite.





	Having fun

“You spoil me,” Merlin laughed, letting Arthur clasp the necklace around his neck.  
“Do you like it?” Arthur looked at their reflection in the mirror, smiling.   
“I love it. Are these real diamonds?” Merlin touched them, running his fingers along the intricate chain and tiny jewels set within it.   
Arthur kissed his neck. “Only the best for you, my love.” Merlin turned his head, kissing Arthur's hand gently. “I thought you could wear it to parties and things.”   
Merlin nodded eagerly. “It's beautiful.”   
Standing up, Arthur walked to the wardrobe, looking down. “Your boots need cleaning.”   
“Yes, I know. I'll get George to do it in a bit. When will you be back from training?”   
“Why don't you come?” Arthur smiled, checking his hair in the mirror. “You must get bored.”  
“Only if you let me get involved.” Merlin used magic to get his shoes onto his feet, Arthur eyeing him enviously. “Why aren't you wearing armour?”  
“I've got a game planned for my knights. Good fun. Take off your necklace, I don't want you losing it.”  
Merlin took it off, setting it back in its box. “Pass my parasol would you?” Arthur took it out of the wardrobe, hooking it over Merlin's arm.   
“Ready?” Merlin nodded, following Arthur out. 

“Alright men. Merlin's joining us today,” Arthur said, stepping down onto the training field. Merlin smiled at the knights, parasol propped on his shoulder. “Now, if any of you injure him-"  
“You'll have us hanged, we know,” Elyan said, laughing.   
“Good. Now, we'll be doing something a bit different today. A game.” Arthur nodded to the watchtower which stood a short distance from the field. “You may bring one wooden staff and a length of rope.” The knights gathered their things, looking mildly confused.   
“That all we need?” Gwaine buried the staff into the ground, tying back his hair.   
“Remove your capes, armour and chainmail,” Arthur directed, picking up a staff.  
“I must say Arthur, why couldn't you tell us to do this before we all came down here?” Percival was trying to loosen his armour but failing. Gwaine sorted it for him.   
“Because, Percival, I've been waiting for Merlin to join us. Now he's here, we can finally do this.” Arthur picked up his staff, leaning on it.   
“This had better be fun,” Merlin said, Arthur beggining to walk.   
“It will be fun darling,” Arthur whispered to him, turning and walking backwards, facing his knights. “Now, we're going to split into two teams. Percival and Gwaine, you're team captains.”  
“Oh come on,” Gwaine whined, pouting.   
“You spend enough time together,” Elyan said, nudging Percival in the ribs.   
“Excactly. Now, pick teams. Percy first.”  
“Lancelot.”   
“Arthur.”   
“Ooh. Elyan, you're with me.” Percival pulled him into his side, grinning.   
“I'm last then,” Leon said, stepping over to Gwaine's team. “What's the game?”   
“Maiden in a tower,” Arthur said.  
Leon clapped his hands with excitement, beaming. “Like we used to play?”   
“Precisely. The aim of both teams is to capture Merlin from the tower as quickly as you can. Losers buy drinks at the tavern for the next week.”  
“Do I have to go with whoever reaches me first?” Merlin was moving into the shadow of the tower.   
“Uh, well, we only ever did it with toys. Just, yeah, just go with whoever gets to you first.”   
“I'm delicate, so don't grab me,” Merlin said, twirling his parasol again.   
“First to get him to the throne wins,” Leon said. “At least, that's how we used to play?”   
“Oh, and the other rule is, no talking,” Arthur informed them. “Not even you Merlin.”   
“First team to have Merlin sat on the throne wins,” Gwaine repeated. “For a week of free drinks.”  
“Let's make it two,” Merlin suggested, opening the door to the tower.   
“Two weeks. Merlin, lock the door behind you darling.” 

“Go further!” Merlin was at the top of the tower. It was about thirty metres high, with a winding staircase inside, and a high parapet. Merlin was sat on a chair, the roof of the tower sheltering him from the hot sun. “That's good.” Merlin gave both teams the thumbs up, waiting silently for the ‘rescue'. 

He didn't have to wait long. He watched Elyan and Percival sprint to the tower, the others following close behind. It took them about three minutes to reach Merlin, panting and sweaty, Gwaine grapping his rope. There were rails up the side of the tower, and Gwaine reached them first, elbowing Elyan away. He reached the top, Merlin already stood and waiting. Elyan arrived a few moments later, but Gwaine was ready, fastening Elyan’s hands behind his back grabbing Merlin's wrist. Merlin dropped his parasol, but had no time to pick it up as Gwaine lifted him onto his back, swinging back down the side of the tower. The others were all at the bottom, Arthur engaged in fighting Percival, Leon climbing up to help Gwaine. 

By some miracle, Merlin reached the ground safely, standing by the tower as Gwaine tried to fight Lancelot off. They noticed Elyan's absence, and Percival nodded, scrambling to climb the tower. Arthur took his chance, knocking Lancelot to the ground and tying him to the post he had driven into the ground. Then Merlin tried to run, and hit the ground, hard. 

His face was pressed into the mud, a pain in his lip. He lifted his head, feeling it drip onto his chin. “Darling, are you alright?” Arthur rushed over, kneeling in the mud. Merlin shook his head, resting it back on the ground. “Oh darling. Darling. Come on, let's get you back inside.” Arthur put a hand behind Merlin's neck, then another under his knees. Merlin screamed. “What is it?” Arthur took his hands away, planting soft kisses on Merlin's forehead to calm him. The other knights were stood around, Gwaine crouched to help.   
“Leg. My leg,” Merlin panted. “Is it broken?”   
“Let's get you inside and out of the sun darling. Come on. Percival, you and I will lift him,” Arthur said. “Merlin, try and use your magic to dull the pain.”  
“Can't. Can't.” Merlin shook his head.   
“Merlin, I'm going to lift you over my shoulder, alright?” Percival put his hands on Merlin's hips, Arthur helping to guide him up. He lifted Merlin over his shoulder. 

Merlin was lying on Arthur's bed, the knights stood around. “Merlin, we're going to get you sorted out, alright?” Lancelot entered with a bowl of warm water and a soft cloth, sitting in the chair by the bed. “May I Arthur?” Arthur nodded, Lancelot beggining to clean the mud from his hair and face, rinsing the cloth before rinsing it off to wipe the blood from Merlin's chin. “This might sting.” Merlin nodded as Lancelot cleaned off his lip, smiling. “All better. Now, let's see about that leg.”   
“I'll sort it. Thanks.” Arthur took Lancelot's place, reaching for a pair of scissors. “You can all go. Have a drink on me,” Arthur said, nodding to the door. The knights filed out, solemn, and quiet.   
“I'm sorry.”  
“Nothing to apologise for darling.” Merlin nodded. “Now, lets ruin these expensive trousers I had made especially for you.” Arthur began to cut up the seam, revealing Merlin's bruised and swollen ankle. “Does it still hurt?”  
“A bit. I uh, managed to put a healing charm on it.”   
“Alright. Well, let's bandage you up, and you can have a few days to rest it.” Arthur took a bandage from the drawer, beggining to bind Merlin's ankle with it. “Just a nasty sprain.” Arthur tied it off, kissing it softly. “Let's not take you training again, hm?”  
“Oh, it was fun. I'm just clumsy.” Arthur smiled, kissing him again, pulling the covers up to them Merlin warm.


End file.
